Attack
by YodasPatawan
Summary: Someone is trying to kill Numbahs 1-5. Everywhere they go its as if someone knows they'll be there and sets a trap. Will they figure out who it is, or will he kill them first?
1. The attack on Numbah 2

(me) So sry I made a big mistake I posted Number 1 spot for the first chapter sry bout dat!

The attack on Numbah 2

#2 finished putting the emergency switch in his ship. He got hungry and went off to get something to eat before he went for a test ride. He grabbed a chilly dog. But what he didn't realize was that someone was "fixing' his ship.

AT HIS SHIP

A shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows when #2 went to get something to eat. He started taking out a few things including the emergency switch and parachute. He also took out the brakes. When the figure heard someone coming it rushed to the window, jumped out, and floated away with the jet pack it had on.

#2 came back and went into the airplane. He sat down and turned the plane on. The plane took off and it was smooth sailing for the time being. After a few minutes a light started to bleep. The plane started falling. #2 hit the emergency switch but nothing happened. He pressed the eject switch but nothing happened.

"C'mon do I have to do everything myself?" he asked himself. He unbuckled him self and jumped out. He then realized he didn't have a parachute! He then had an idea. He took out a switch from inside his pocket. He pressed a button and something came whizzing. It was like a snowboard but on the bottom there was something that made the board fly. He got on and headed back to the tree house. Half way there he heard a bang telling him that his plane crashed. When he arrived he headed towards the room where there were screens for all the security cameras. #2 found the camera screen for his room. He rewound the tape and saw someone enter his room. The whole time, #2 discovered, the figure had his head away from the camera.

"Strange," #2 said. The only person that knew where #2's security camera was, was #2. #2 spent the rest of the day trying to see the person.


	2. The attack on Numbahs 3 and 4

(me) don't worry it will get better, this is like a Proluge (sort of)

The Second and Third Attack

This is taking place while #2 is off in his plane. (Treehouse empty)

"Ah do NOT want to play with your cruddy dolls!" exclaimed #4 to #3. #3 just gave him a puppy dog look and he gave in. "Fine but no dressing up."

"Fine," #3 said as if she was hoping that he'd dress up, but her happy-go-lucky attitude was soon back as she skipped to her room dragging a reluctant #4. "You can have the orange Rainbow Monkey," #3 said as #4 plopped down on the floor, "and I'll take the green one."

"Cruddy monkey doll," #4 said and looked down at his doll that had a weird expression on its face. "Whoa! When does a doll face change when you insult it?" he asked to no one really.

"Silly they don't do that…hey!" she exclaimed when her rainbow monkey flew at her hands and up into the air. The little rainbow on his head started spinning so quickly it was blur.

"Get down!" #4 called and pulled #3 to the floor as the rainbow monkey went after her. #4 whipped out a pocket size laser gun and shot the rainbow off the monkey. The doll fell flat on the floor not moving. #4 went to see what happened with the doll. He cautiously approached it.

"#4?" #3 asked squeakily.

"Yea?" He asked and turned around. "Ah man!" he exclaimed to see a bunch of weird looking rainbow monkeys around them. "RUN!" he screamed and grabbed #3 and they ran out the door. #4 shot the laser gun behind him every now and then. "C'mon!" They ran around the tree house a couple of times when they reached an elevator. They jumped in and the doors slammed closed right when they saw a couple monkeys come around the bend.

"Phew! That was close!" #3 said and slid down the elevator wall and sat down.

"They're gonna still come after us ya know?" #4 said and tossed her a laser gun he pulled from his pocket.

"When we reach the 33rd floor we're gonna back track down the stairs to the 27th floor. Then hopefully we'll come up behind them and take them cruddy dolls out!" #4 slammed his fist into his other hand. The elevator clinged open and they charged out it towards the stairs. They slid down the banister to the 27th floor. They busted open the door to see about 50 rainbow monkeys hovering around. #3 and 4 kept firing their lasers non-stop. After about 10 minutes they dismantled all the deluded rainbow monkeys.

"Ow!" #4 exclaimed, "One of those stupid monkeys got me!" He showed #3 a deep cut on his arm.

"Aw…come here I'll fix that up," #3 said and dragged him into her bathroom.


	3. The Attack on 1 and 5

(me) sry I didn't post early was TOTALLY booked 2daie. This chapter will have a little more then the past cause I have to have the 1,5 romance.  
(5) why you always picking on us?  
(1) yea?  
(me) cause you to make the cutest couple (((1 and 5 blush crimson)))

The attack on 1 and 5 (Day of #2, 3, and 4's attack)

"Hello, Mr. Lincoln? It's Mrs. Uno," Mrs. Uno said over the phone to Mr. Lincoln while #1 sat on the chair by the phone. "Yes I'm taking Nigel up to the lake tomorrow and I was wondering if Abigail would like to come with us. Great we'll pick her up around 10 tomorrow. See you then." Mrs. Uno hung up the phone and turned #1.  
"Abigail is coming with us tomorrow," she said.  
"Great," #1 said upset. It was not that he didn't want #5 to go…actually he was thrilled she was going, but he was not thrilled they were going to lake. "Oh well," he thought "at least I get to see Abby with out the gang. Maybe I'll…no we're only ten, I'll wait till we're older." He trudged off towards his room. He plopped down onto the bed. He put on the T.V. and went into dreamland. Before he new it he was fast asleep having dreams of him and #5.

THE NEXT DAY (The day after all the attacks)

"Hurry up Nigel!" his mother's shrill voice called from downstairs. He put on a tee shirt instead of his sweater because it was 95 degrees and not to cloudy. He already had his swim trunks on. He grabbed a beach towel on his way out. Once outside we slid down the banister and hopped into the car. "You know I hate when you do that," his mother said when he reached the bottom of the banister. He just shrugged it off.  
They drove to #5's house where she was waiting outside. She waved merrily at them and hopped into the backseat with #1.  
"Hey boss," #5 said.  
"Hey #5," he responded.  
"Hi Mrs. Uno thanks for taking me with you guys," #5 said to Mrs. Uno.  
"Oh no problem Abigail it's our pleasure…everyone buckled up? Ok we're off." She said and drove off when both of them were buckled in. She started heading towards the highway. "So what's new with you #1?" #5 asked.  
"Nothing, you?" #1 said and sighed.  
"The most interesting thing happened to me today…guess what," #5 said.  
"Let me guess nothing," #1 said smiling.  
"Hey! How'd yah know?" #5 asked smiling and they both laughed. "Kinda lucky guess," #1 said sarcastically. They soon arrived at the lake. #1 quickly got up and ran over to #5's door and opened it for her. When she stepped out he bowed and shut the door behind her. She curtsied to him and they both started laughing hysterically. "Wow!" #5 said when she saw the lake. "Like it?" #1 asked as they walked towards the lake. The lake was absolutely empty. It was a private lake…well not really, The Unos founded the lake about 20 years ago while they were dating. They were walking from Mrs. Uno's nearby town and discovered this lake. There was a beautiful mountain scenery in the backround that when the sun set, it would set in between the mountains.  
"It's beautiful," she said. They walked towards the edge. #5 quickly took off her cover up and cannon-balled into the water getting #1 soaked.  
"Hey!" #1 said and jumped in after her, getting her soaked. "Oh yea…" she said and splashed him. He splashed her back and she turned around so the water wouldn't go in her eyes. When she turned back around to splash #1 again she didn't she him. "#1?" she asked and started trudging around to look for him. "Ah!" she screamed when something grabbed her waist and pulled her under. "HEY!" "What?" Asked #1 who just emerged from underwater. "You…" she said and lunged at him grabbing him by the stomach and pulled him under. This continued for a few good minutes while Mrs. Uno sat pretty far away from the lake so she wouldn't get wet, reading a book. They swam around till about 12 o'clock and then Mrs. Uno called them over. They dried off and went to a nearby diner. It was about 3 o'clock when they finished eating. They went back to the lake. Mrs. Uno forced them to wait an hour before they went back in. #1 took #5 to the other side of the lake where there was a lot of rocks. The skipped rocks and hung out for a while. Than after about an hour Mrs. Uno signaled that they could go back in. They both jumped in and did a cannon-ball. They swam around for a couple more hours till it was about 5:30. #1 nodded over to his mom and she nodded back and #1 led #5 to up a hill.  
"Where we going?" #5 asked following him.  
"You'll see…"#1 said and hoped she like where they were going. They climbed for a few more minutes. #1 went around a bend and out of site. When #5 turned the bend she gasped in surprised. They were on a cliff over looking another lake with a bunch of mountains and in the back round the sun was setting. "Oh my…it's so beautiful," #5 said looking around.  
"C'mon," #1 signaled to #5 to go sit next to him. He was sitting on the edge of the cliff with his feet dangling off the edge. She sat down next to him. He grabbed a flower that was next to him and put it in #5's hair. #1 put his hand down on #5's hand by accident and they both quickly pulled away blushing. They stared in silence at the scenery. Then #1 remembered something. He quickly got up and went behind some rocks. #5 watched him emerge with a bulging bookbag. He took out a firecracker from the bag and a book of matches. #5 got up and walked over to him. "Where did you get these?" #5 asked.  
"Internet," he replied shortly. He put in a glass bottle and lit it. "Fire!" he called and the rocket shot up and broke a light blue light. "Wow," #5 said. "Wait till the sun sets a little more then it really looks nice," he said grabbing another rock and throwing it down into the lake 50 feet bellow them. It landed with a huge clupunk in the water. They threw rocks into the water for about a half-hour and it started getting dark. #1 set up a bunch of fireworks in a certain order. He lit one at a time. They all went off and when they exploded it said.  
"Abby I love you." #1 had his fingers crossed behind his back. When #5 read this she looked at #1 and ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "I love you too, Nigel." She whispered in his ear. They walked back down and saw Mrs. Uno packing up the car. "Lets go you two I want to get home before it gets dark," she said and they both hopped into the car. They started driving on a deserted road. They soon became bored and just started out the window or at each other smiling. Soon they reached their exit which Mrs. Uno drove past. "Um…mom that was our exit," #1 said.  
"I know dear put my steering wheel isn't working, nor my brake …my emergency brake isn't working either," she said and started to panic. #5 tried the door but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it's locked!" she said. #1 looked around the car and found a baseball lying on the floor that his mom found. He threw it out the back window and it broke the window. He grabbed a cloth and gave a couple of punches till there was no glass left. "Um…#1 we have a problem," #5 said and pointed ahead of them. They were heading towards a cliff.  
"C'mon mom!" #1 said and his mom came into the back seat and looked nervous. "Jump and cover your head…go!" he said and pushed her out. She landed with only a few cuts.  
"#5 go!" he said. "But #1!" she said and saw that they were getting really close to the edge.  
"Don't worry GO!" he said and she jumped out. #1 gulped when he saw he was about to go off. He jumped the same time the car went off the edge. He grabbed the edge of the cliff and hung on. He felt the gravel underneath his hand start shaking. The gravel gave way and he started to fall. He stopped falling after falling about a foot to see #5 had grabbed him.  
"Gotcha!" she said and started pulling him up. "You okay?" he asked when he reached the surface.  
"Yea you?" she responded and brushed a little dirt from herself.  
"I'm fine. Is my mom…" he started put looked over to see his mom was already standing up calling a cab. "Stupid cab service don't come out here! How are we supposed do get home!" she said very pissed.  
"Don't worry mum," #1 said and flipped out his cell phone. "#1 to #2, over." "Yea #1?" #2's voice responded.  
"I need you to come and pick my mom, #5 and me up," he gave #2 the coordinates and about five minutes later the Mosquito showed up. They all got in and headed towards the treehouse.

(me) phew I was working tryin to get this chapter done by the time the site went into read-only mood. I'm proud I did it. Go me. ((((does stupid victory dance))) but unfortunetly I aint able to POST IT! AHH c'mon u keep me up till 12 o'clock writing and I cant even post! That is not right dudes not right!  
(1-5)ZzZzZzZzZzZ (me) agh…shutup! 


	4. The discussion

(me) oh my god I can't belive the pope died! In memory of the pope a moment of silence.

silence

(me) Ok now on with the story.

The discussion

"Ok team," #1 said pacing back and forth. "We need to figure out who might be in chare of these attacks. Does anyone have an idea on who might be in charge?" The team looked at him like he sprouted an extra head.

"#5 can think of a couple of people," #5 said.

"Who?" he asked.

"The Delightful Children from down the lane, Stickybeard, Mr. Boss, that Crazy old cat lady, FATHER!-, and the Toilenator…" she said.

"Nah!" they all said in response to the Toilenator.

"Father seems like our best bet," #2 said.

"I agree," #1 said. "But we can't just go up to him and ask 'hey father did you try to kill us lately?' We need proof."

"Why can't we go and beat the crud out of that cruddy adult!" #4 suggested and slammed his fist into his hand.

"I agree," #3 said, "I want revenge!" She pulled out one of her broken rainbow monkeys.

"Maybe we can do a little spying to see what we can find out," #5 suggested.

"Good idea #5 we'll go up to the mansion tonight to see what we can find," #1 said. The rest of the team left but #5 stayed back with #1.

"Hey boss," #5 said and #1 looked up from his work, "maybe we should keep the little 'incident' up at the mountains to ourselves." She said blushing a little bit.

"Yea good idea," #1 said and then went back to his work.

"What you working on?" #5 asked coming to see what he was working on.

"I'm trying to check to see if Father is going anywhere tonight so we'll know what time to attack," he said not looking up.

"Oh," #5 said.

"Great he is staying home all night to work on a ray," #1 said leaning back in his chair.

"Why don't you like prank phone call him saying it's someone really important like…I don't know the president maybe…and say he heard about his ideas and wants to have dinner with him tonight in Washington. That way he'll go down to Washington and we'll have pretty much the whole night." #5 suggested.

"Good idea…but one little problem," #1 said.

"Oh, what's that?" #5 said puzzled.

"We are 10 year old kids and the president is like 40 something!" he said. #5 just smiled and walked over to the microphone.

"#2! GET YOUR BUTT IN THE DE-BREIFING ROOM, that is all," #5 said and #1 just shook his head smiling. #2 came running into the room.

"You called?" he said panting.

"Yea can you make a voice changing machine to make one of our voices sound like the president?" she asked.

"Of the United States?" he asked.

"No of coke!" she said sarcastically. "OF COURSE OF THE U.S.!" she said and #2 fake saluted and ran off.

"You are so…I don't know," #1 said laughing. They both walked to their rooms with their arms around each others shoulders.

(me) sry it took me so long to update I had parties all WEEKEND! So there you go. Like it don't lke it please review.


	5. The raid

"Yes, is this father?" #1 said when someone picked up the phone. They were currently calling father, but #1 didn't sound like himself. The were using #2's invention, it changed his voice to sound like the president.

"Yes this is he, who is this," father responded, he was on speaker.

"This is The President Mr. Shabalongadingdongblahdude, but you can just call me Bob," #1 said and the others started giggling. "Anyway I heard about your plans against children," this caused the team to put their finger's in their mouths and pretend to throw up. "And I was thinking if your not busy tonight you would like to have dinner with me at the White House. Now when you arrive in front of the white house scream 'I'm an alien and I want to take over the world!' and I know you have firey powers so show some fire. My secret service will then take you to see me."

"Well sure Mr. President I will see you at six o'clock," father said and hung up.

"Brilliant #1," #5 said and #1 blushed.

"Ok team, we are gonna sneak into the mansion once father leaves, but we're gonna steak outside until father leaves. We'll leave at 5:30. We should have plenty of time, unless he figures out we tricked him," #1 explained.

"Nah," they all said and they laughed.

"Ok so we'll leave in and hour," they all walked off to prepare.

878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787

#1 appeared from inside a tree, #2 from a large boulder, #3 from a pile of leaves, #4 from the tree branches and the same for #5. They saw father go flying out of the house and then down the road.

"Sucka!" #5 called to his retreating back. They entered the mansion quietly and snuck over to father's wing. They could tell it was father's wing because it had all pictures of him on the walls.

"Boy this guy only thinks about himself!" #2 exclaimed when he saw all the pictures.

"Ok team lets move out!" #1 ordered and they started searching. They soon reached a fork. "Ok team #5 and I will go that way," #1 pointed one way, "and you three will go that way" he pointed to the other way. "Call the others if you find something or get in trouble. Alright, lets move out!" The two groups went their separate ways. #s 1 &5 went to the left and then down a flight of steps. They walked for quite some time stopping at random to open a door to see if they could find anything.

"Man this place is huge!" #5 exclaimed.

"Lets call the others to see if they found anything," #1 suggested and whipped out his walkie-talkie. "#1 to others, come in," he said to the device. "Calling #s 2-4 come in," #1 said again. They listened closely and heard a lot of noise going on in the back-round. Then they heard a really loud scream that had to be #3. It was so loud that they didn't need the walkie-talkie to hear it.

"C'mon!" #5 called and they started running to where they heard the scream come from. They found #2 on the ground with a bloody nose, #3 crying her eyes out, and #4 trying to stop her but seemed very jumpy.

"What happened here?" #1 said.

"Well #3 screamed when she noticed that she couldn't find her rainbow monkey doll," #2 said, "I tried to tell her that it was okay and she turned around and punched me."

"Sorry I didn't know it was YOU!" #3 said through her tears.

"Oh well #3 its not like you don't have eh THOUSAND more at the tree house," #4 said. #3 turned around and had fire in her eyes. "uh…neva mind."

"Well now that the whole mansion I suggest we RUN!" #1 said when he saw people coming. They started running away from the guards but the guards were gaining quickly. When they rounded a corner, out of site of the guards, #1, who was in front, threw open a door and they all jumped in.

"Lucky pick #1," #5 said and #1 blushed.

"Why?" he asked and they all turned around.

"Cause this is father's bedroom," #5 said.

(me) okay I'm leavin u guys there. I don't feel lke continuing now but I will update soon. Sometime soon, something happened and I'm really upset so…

(4) Her…  
(me) SHUTUP! This one is staying secret (((attacks #4)))

(5) ((((whispered to #1)))) man she gets pissed

(1) yea…remind me to stay away from her.


	6. Bomb

(me) Happy, happy me.

(4) why you SO happy?

(me) I don't know

(4) figures

slaps 4

(4) thanks!

(me) your welcome (((grins)))

"Ok team lets split up and see what we can find?" Numbah 1 ordered. They each went to a different part of the room to see what they could find. Numbah 1 checked around the bed. Numbah 2 checked out the bathroom? Numbah 3 checked out the bookshelf. Numbah 4 checked out his desk. Numbah 5 checked his computer.

After about ten minutes Numbah 5 said "Well he has an alibi".

"Oh yea? What is that?" Numbah 1 asked.

"He went food shopping…according to his schedule. Even though I can't see him at a supermarket," she said and they all laughed at the thought.

"So who else could it be? Father runs the whole show," Numbah 2 commented.

" I don't know, Oh well team lets go before father gets back," Numbah 1 said then Numbah 5 walked over to him.

"You really think they released him from federal prison?" Numbah 5 whispered.

"Good point," Numbah 1 said.

8787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878878878878

They entered the tree house and plopped down on the couch. Numbah 1 said he was going to go in early. Numbah 2 and 4 went into a fierce video game battle while Numbah 3 watched. Numbah 5 just sat there thinking (mainly of Numbah 1).

After about twenty minutes Numbah 5 heard a loud bang come from downstairs. She looked over at the others, but they didn't hear it. She got off the couch and headed where she thought she heard the noise. Half-way there she saw a stray weapon and she picked it up, just in case. A little while later she heard a creak and turned around, but it only turned out to be Numbah 1.

"Did you hear…"they said at the same time.

"I guess I'm not the only one hearing things," Numbah 1 said.

"Maybe not," Numbah 5 said when they heard the loud bang again, except louder. They ran as fast as they could to it. They entered entering large abandoned room.

"Did you even know this room was here?" Numbah 5 asked trying to find the light switch in the dark room. She finally found it and started looking around the room. Numbah 1 went to the back of the room while Numbah 5 searched the front. Numbah 1 shifted some boxes and saw something on the wall. He took a good look at it and saw it was a bomb. He ran as fast as we could and heard it ticking down. Numbah 5 looked at him puzzled. He jumped at her, grabbed her by the waste, and pulled her down. Two seconds later the bomb went off.

(me) sry its so crappy but I have so much softball lately its not even funny. Oh well I'll try to update soon.


End file.
